PAN DRABBLES
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: These are drabbles between Putzie and Jan which is my favorite ship and they are adorable together.
1. Chapter 1

**These are short stories about Putzie and Jan, my favorite Grease Ship! I thought of making some which are really cute between the couple. No negative reviews please!**

Putzie was walking home with his girlfriend Jan. They both had a long week and decided to plan a movie night together at her place. Her parents are going out that night and have the house all to herself.

"Hey Jan? I got a good movie for you to see! It will be really cool!"

She nodded, "can't wait to watch! I'll order the pizza!"

"I'll make popcorn and will get a box of Twinkies!"

Putzie, quickly went to the microwave and put popcorn in. Jan called up the pizza place for a whole pie and hung up. Soon as Putzie got the movie ready, the pizza delivery came. Jan paid for it and brought it in to the living room where they'll watch the movie.

Jan put a video tape in and then sat next to her. "Hey? Are you scared?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Not at all! Why?" She asked. "Well, we're watching a bit of a scary movie."

"I'm ok with scary movies. I've only seen the blob once at the drive-in!"

"Ok then." Putzie turned on the tv as she sun sets.

They eat slices of pizza and popcorn while watching the credits and the beginning. Putzie asked his girlfriend, "What do you think so far?"

Jan who's been watching with pizza and popcorn stuffed in her mouth muffled, "Good…"

Then about twenty minutes later, it started to get a little creepy. Jan stuffed her mouth with twinkies since they both ate pizza and popcorn feeling a little creeped out. Then suddenly an unexpected thing happened, at the dramatic crash music moment happened when a victim was killed, Jan spit out her Twinkie and it went to the floor. Her cheeks turned red and says to Putzie, "Sorry…"

"That's ok."

Then more than two and a half hours later, the movie ends and Jan's eyes were so wide.

Putzie noticed that when the movie was over he looked at his girlfriend who looks like she seen a ghost. "Jan? Are you alright?" She nodded feeling really scared. She wishes to tell her boyfriend about this, but she doesn't want him to think she's a scared little girl. She slowly looked at him her eyes still wide. She nodded lying, "I'm ok. The movie was really good." She shivered at the moment.

Putzie asked, "Are you sure? You look like someone died."

Jan shook out it saying, "I'm ok." He looked at the clock with read ten o'clock.

"I'm probably gonna get going." Jan immediately turned to him and asked, "Stay here! Can you stay? Please?!"

Putzie looked at her as she pleads. He sighed, "Ok. But just a little while." She nodded and then leaned back on the couch. She can't stop thinking about it.

He asked her, "Are you really sure your ok?"

She nodded quickly. "No... I mean- Yes! I'm ok!" "You seem scared by the movie."

"Scared?" She scoffed, "I ain't scared of anything!" Then she looked at the corner and screamed looking away.

"What was that?!" Putzie asked. "What were you yelling about?"

She exhaled slowly and says, "I thought I saw a mouse. There wasn't any... Sorry…"

"It's alright. You've had a long week. I'm going to have to go so you can go to bed."

He stood up and Jan grabbed his hand and shouted, "Please stay a little while longer!"

"Why?"

"I just missed you already. That's all."

"Quit lying to me. I know your scared of the movie."

She shouts, "I'm not scared! I'm a brave girl! Very brave!"

He sighs buying it, "Fine then. You look tired. You should get some sleep."

"Nope. I'm good! I'm alright!" She protests and then refuses, "I'm not going to bed." She crossed her arms.

Putzie sighed. This is not helping. "Then I'm gonna have drag you to bed."

"I'm not tired!"

"I just wanted-" He turned around scoffing. Arguing is pointless.

"I'll carry you then." He finally said. Jan frowned nodding knowing he won the battle. He wraps arms around her and carries her up the stairs.

"You're so light!" Putzie comments and she replies, "That's because your so strong!" He laughs as they made it to the second floor.

"Which room?" He asked. "Third door on the right." He carried her and opened the door knob. It was dark in there. His free hand groped for the light switch, turned it on, and then adjusting to his brightness to what he sees in front of him.

Bunnies, pink and white wallpaper bunnies, stuffed bunnies, stuffed animals, stuffed Loony Tunes animals on the bed. Posters of Loony Tunes and Mickey Mouse club hung. And white carpet with a ton of stuffed animals sitting in the corner.

He puts her down commenting, "Wow... You're room is... Interesting…"

Jan had just realized her boyfriend is standing in her lair full of cuteness, childish, and immaturity.

She immediately lied about this too. "Actually, it was my sister's room. Not mine."

He looked at her confused. "I didn't know you have a sister..." She says slowly, "That's because she's now a college student... She asked me to look at things while she's gone... So she passed down some toys to me…"

He nods buying it. "That's good." She sits on her bed a little embarrassed, but happy knowing she's not alone. Putzie said, "Well. I love it!"

"You love my new room?" She asks still lying.

"Yep! I'm a huge fan of the Loony Tunes! And Tom and Jerry! And any cartoon known to man!"

Jan giggles happy that she's not the only one who likes this stuff. Normally the girls would make fun of her because of what she loves. But soon they're used to having her watch things like this.

"I still ain't tired." Jan said crossing arms breaking silence.

He rolled his eyes and asks, "How about I can get you a Twinkie? Won't it make you feel better?"

She nodded and then sits there waiting as he walks out the room. She looks around at her stuffed animals staring at her and then the images of the horror movie came back to her mind. It's like she's in a panic room. She breathes heavily and then gasped tears starting to fall out scared and then she finally screamed running out of the room and heads for the stairs. She can't stop running that she trips halfway down the stairs. At a few steps to the bottom, she continues to cry.

Putzie heard her scream and immediately ran to the stairs to find her crying. "Jan! Are you alright!" He asked worried and scared.

She finally shook her head. "No! I am not alright!" He says, "Don't worry. I'll go get a pack of ice!"

"No... Not that! You are right the whole time..." She cries.

"What do ya mean?"

She can't breathe saying, "That I'm so scared of the movie! I lied! I'm really sorry Putzie!"

"Awwwww Jan. I knew you were scared. Why didn't you just tell me before?"

She screamed wailing, "FIRST! YOU SAID IT WOULD BE A LITTLE BIT SCARY! NOT DOWNRIGHT SCARY THAT MAKES YOU TINKLE YOURSELF! AND SECOND! I'M TRYING TO BE BRAVE! NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!" Then she broke down.

"Awwww... Jan, I'm really sorry. But that's ok to be scared. I know how it feels. To be honest, I was a little scared of the movie also. It was a bit creepy." He wraps his arms around her into a hug tightly not to let her ago. She cried into his shoulder longer than she can remember. The pair just sat there until she stops crying and relaxes into him.

"And there's one more thing..." Jan started calmly breaking silence. "What's that?" He asked quietly.

"I don't have a sister. It's actually my room the whole time. Stuffed animals, pink and white bunnies. All of it!"

Her tears fall again as Putzie continues to hug her tightly stroking her hair shushing getting her to relax. He replied, "I don't care about how many things you have that are childish. Don't even feel bad, I have this one stuffed animal and I called it Snuffy. I still have it. I never told the guys, not anyone until now. The reason is that it keeps horrible things away."

Jan stops crying and finally smiles. "I have a ton of stuffed animals because they don't make me feel so lonely." She rests her head on his chest.

"I am never going to sleep tonight..." Jan mumbles.

Putzie smiles sadly. "How about since I'm still here, we can watch a different movie. A romantic comedy classic. Won't that make you feel better?" She sniffled and nodded before going upstairs to get into her pajamas after he instructed her to. She came back down and Putzie puts in the tape.

She sits on the couch and he sits next to her. He gives her a Twinkie which made her happy. She ate it as the movie started. They have been snuggling and cuddling the while time. Jan felt so much better after a cheerful movie. As soon as the movie is about to end with a kiss, Putzie noticed Jan leaned into him, arms wrapped around his torso, her eyes closed. He kissed her on the head. And the couple stayed like that the rest of the night.

 **What do you think? Again. No bad reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. There will be more of PAN!**

Jan, Putzie, and the others went to the cafeteria for lunch. They all sat down at the table with lunch trays and lunch bags and start to eat.

She opened her bag and took out her sandwich, her apple, and a granola bar she just eaten. She has a lunch tray too with things she piled on.

Doody looks at Jan's hand reaching out to the apple noticing something is wrong. "Uh... Jan? Are you sick?"

Jan looked at him and shook her head. "Why would I be sick?"

"Uhhhhh... You're hand... It's…"

Jan immediately looked at her hand and let out a massive shriek.

Her hand is covered in red lumpy spots. And it got swollen. She freaked out and Putzie rushed to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I- I- I don't know!" Jan shouts stammering. She cannot breathe because she felt her airway close up. She then coughed loudly.

"Are you choking?" Frenchy asked worried.

Putzie looks at her hand which starts swelling up like a balloon being inflated. "Jan! You're hand is swelling! I gotta get you to the nurse before you pass out! You can't breathe?"

She shook her immediately and continues coughing. Putzie immediately wrapped his arms around her and carried her bridal style before running.

When they finally made it to the nurse. Putzie opened the door and shouted, "Help! Nurse! My girlfriend needs help!"

The school Nurse immediately stood up and came to the poor girl who is now passing out halfway coughing most of the way and suddenly it sounded congested.

"What happened?" Nurse asked.

"I don't know! Her hand became swollen, and then she couldn't breathe!"

Jan tried her hardest to breathe but something was blocking her windpipe.

The Nurse went to get the a shot, came back announcing, "Now this may hurt a little."

Putzie held her arm out squeezing her other hand. Jan squeaked as the shot injected her body and then she noticed the hand deflated to the normal size but the lumps are still there.

She breathe deeply once more but continues to cough because her throat became scratchy. Putzie tells Jan still squeezing her hand. "It's ok. Everything's alright."

The Nurse asked holding up her lumpy hand which spreads to her wrist.

"Is there any more symptoms?" Jan replies slowly and quietly since she still can't breathe,

"My throat feels really itchy, congested and something blocked it. Am I sick? Did I get the chicken pox?"

The Nurse put a thermometer in her mouth, took it out, and looked at it. "No fever." Putzie asked, "Then what is wrong with her?" The Nurse starts checking her pressure. "

Hmmmmm... What did you eat recently?" She asked Jan.

"All I had for lunch is a granola bar."

"Hmm... Did you get the lumps before lunch?"

"I never noticed them as I walked in the cafeteria." The Nurse frowned and then says, "Well then. I'm gonna have to call your parents and have them take you to a doctor, or dermatologist to take a look at this."

Putzie shook his head thinking this is not helping to find out what is wrong with his love.

"Right now, you need to lie here and rest until one of them gets here." The Nurse instructed. Jan nodded, lying down on the cot and then Putzie promises, "I'll stay with you."

"I'm afraid your going to have to go back to class." The Nurse said sadly. Putzie felt the urge to punch the lady in the face, but he'll get expelled if he does something like that. He gives in. "Fine…"

He went to Jan who's staring at the ceiling and said, "I'll come to your place later on! I'll bring you some work from classes."

He then kissed her on the forehead and she mouthed "Thank you" since she can't talk now. Putzie smiled as he walked out the door.

Later that day after school, Putzie went over to Jan's house with homework he picked up from the last five classes.

He knocked on the door and then opening the door is actually Jan's mom. "Oh hello!" Jan's mom says welcoming.

"Hi! Umm... Is Jan here? I just wanted to drop off some homework for her."

She looks inside and back to him. "That is so thoughtful of you, but she's resting at the moment-"

And a voice called out. "No mom... I'm awake…"

Her mom looks back again and to Putzie and nods letting him in. He came into the living room where Jan is.

Soon as he came in, he saw her rolling over on the couch cuddled up in pajamas under a blanket watching cartoons and looked up to him.

"Hey…"

"Hey..." Putzie came in handing her the homework. "Like I promised." Jan gave a small tired smile replying,

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

She nods. "I'm ok. Mom gave me an antihistamine an hour ago. It made me a little dizzy."

Putzie nods and then asks, "So, what's happening huh? What was wrong with you?"

Jan explains, "We went to the dermatologist and then told him what happened. He told me that I may be allergic to oats. That was in the granola bar I was eating. It gave me bumps on my skin and it makes my throat swollen when I ate it. So they gave me medicine to treat it."

He took in all the words and then said, "I have never seen you allergic to oats before. Is this the first time you noticed it?"

Jan was about to nod as a reply but then something came to her mind like she may have seen this before.

Flashback... Jan who was ten in a poodle skirt and a ponytail went to a sock hop at an ice cream parlor and she ordered a nice sundae with fudge, whipped cream, and granola with a cherry on top. After about two bites, she felt herself choking. She got up and ran to a table looking for a glass of water and then she immediately picks it up and chugs it all the way down. The kid looks at her as if she were strange and then Jan nods thanking him feeling a lot better and then walked away.

Present... Jan shook her head and then told him. "I think I had granola in a sundae years ago, and I thought some of the fudge went down the wrong pipe, but I felt a lot better afterwards. But I never knew I was allergic."

Putzie nods and then says, "I was actually allergic to raspberries."

"Really?" Jan asked suddenly. "How?"

"I was having a toast with jam on it. When I ate it, I was breaking out and swelling."

Jan can picture what happens to raspberries.

Putzie stood up and then said, "That's alright. Right now, I'll let you rest. And then I'll-" He was about to turn for the door but Jan stopped him.

"Wait! Please stay! I'm just really happy you're here! At least stay for dinner."

"What are you having?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Soup maybe."

He thought it would be appetizing. "I love soup!" He said as he sat on the couch next to her. She leans into him and snuggles. He smiled and watched some television pulling her close.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple spent a Saturday having a lovely little picnic in the park alone.

"Got the loot?" Putzie asks his girlfriend and Jan nodded holding up the picnic basket.

He looks around and asked, "Is here good?" Jan nodded and he unfolds the picnic blanket as Jan put a basket down.

Putzie was going for huge sandwich they're sharing and noticed half of it was eaten.

"Jan?" Putzie asked slowly, "What happened to the sandwich?" Jan hiccuped as a reply.

He sighs and eats his half before they eat the rest of the food they have. After eating everything from the picnic basket, they both laid down on the blanket to cuddle watching the clouds.

Jan points to the sky shouting, "Look at that one! Up there! It looks like a zebra!"

Putzie squinted his eyes looking closely and says, "So it is!" He looks around more and then points, "That one! Right there! It has got to be a shark eating a body."

She chuckles nervously picturing it. And then looks at two clouds looking like figures and points, "Look at that Putzie! It's us!"

The one cloud comes closer and closer until it merges together. "Looks like their making out!" Putzie laughs.

Jan asks, "Shouldn't we do the same thing and cuddle?"

Putzie thought for a moment until... "What the hell! Let's do it!"

Soon they both make out on the picnic blanket while cuddling. They don't know how long they stayed like that, but Jan felt a drop on her shoulder. It woke her from a daydream after kissing for a long time. She stopped kissing and looked around to notice it started to rain. "Geez... I didn't know clouds came this fast!" "Didn't know either," he said. "I don't want you to get a cold! Let's get to my place!" The two packed the basket and put a blanket on top of them as they run out before more rain pours.

"That was so much fun!" Jan squealed as she walks in Putzie's house. He sat down on the couch and sighed. "Yeah! It was!"Jan sat next to him and asked after a long silence. "Now what?"

Putzie asked, "Wanna make out some more?" She nodded and then they did.

 **I know. This one is short. I promise the next chapter is going to be the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to remind you all, this is not very accurate because it doesn't really snow in California where they all live. So let's all just pretend it happened. I loved writing this drabble because of PAN CUDDLES!**

During school, Jan sat in the outdoor cafeteria eating a sandwich in a heavy jacket because the temperature starts to lower. The ladies have just finished their lunch so they can sneak to the dumpster to smoke.

She puts the sandwich down just to drink some juice in a straw. After that she goes back to her sandwich and then noticed some white speckles went onto it. Is it dandruff? She thought, or Parmesan cheese?

Then some landed on the table. She looked to see a snowflake falling. Then she looked up to the sky and more small snowflakes fall gracefully down. She never seen this before all her life. This is her first time.

She smiles as more snow comes to the ground.

"Jan!" She heard her boyfriend call. She looked to see Putzie coming over to her.

"Didn't ya hear?" Putzie asked, "They're cutting school hours today and cancelling tomorrow! We're gonna have a snow storm for the first time in a few hours!"

"Really?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah! So you gotta get yourself home and stay warm!"

Jan looked around noticing everyone's gone. "They all left?"

Putzie nodded, "They did! C'mon!"

They both got up and then left. On the way home, Jan asked, "Wait! Didn't you say you're home alone for a few days?"

"Well yeah... Why?" He asked confused.

"I don't want you to be alone in the house during a storm! Why don't you stay at my place for the night?"

He asked, "Are your parents alright with this?"

Jan nodded and said, "Maybe... I'll ask."

As soon as they entered Jan's house, she called out, "Mom? Are you home?"

"I'm here honey!" A voice replied.

Jan went to the kitchen to find her mom cooking soup.

"Hey mom?" She asked. "Can Putzie stay over? His family stepped out for a few days and I don't want him to be alone during the storm."

Her mom looked at Jan's puppy dog eyes for a moment and then sighed, "Alright. But no funny business! Got it?"

Jan nodded keeping the promise. She went to Putzie and says, "She said yes! You can spend the night!"

"Yay!" Putzie says sounding like a child.

Then day turned into evening, it turned dark and it's snowing more than two inches now.

Jan and Putzie stayed in the living room by the fire place and her mom came in taking mugs which were laying on the table. They were drinking some tea or hot chocolate.

She announces to her daughter, "Time for bed Jan."

"Awww mom..." Jan protested like a child, "I wanna stay up a little longer!"

She shook her head firmly and Jan sighed realizing there shouldn't be any funny business around here. She nodded and then asked, "Are you gonna be ok here tonight?"

Putzie replies, "Yeah. It's all good..."

Then she kissed him good night and went up the stairs to her room.

Her mom went to the lining closet to get a blanket and an extra pillow from her room and set it up on the couch for Putzie to sleep in.

He went to the couch and laid down there as he watches the snow fall and the fire crackling. But it seemed like hours to him because he can't sleep. All he wanted is his girlfriend in his arms at times like this because it became cold since the heater suddenly turns off. Even the blankets don't work. And turned a little more darker because the fire is dying slowly.

Then he heard footsteps creaking down the stairs. It may be someone getting a glass of water. Then soon he heard, "Hey…"

He turned on the small lamp nearby him to see who is is. It's Jan standing there in her pajamas with a white handmade stuffed bunny in her hand holding it's paw.

"Oh hey…" Putzie sighed grateful that it's no one else. Jan came over to the fire place and gently placed a log into it so it would get more warm. And then she turned up the heater by the window.

"Can't sleep," She asked sitting on the couch next to him with her stuffed animal.

He shook his head, "Nahhh.. It was so cold. And I sorta miss you."

Jan nodded and replied, "I was worried about you for a moment because I thought it would be so dark and cold down there. So I came to… check on you."

And then he smiled softly. "I see you bought 'nuffles' with you." He gestures to her stuffed animal. She showed him a collection of stuffed animals once and he remembers the name.

She nods and then hugs it. "I thought… well… when you can't sleep… I thought to bring nuffles just to help. It always helped me!"

"Awwwwww… thanks Jan!" She passes it to him and then the warmth of the fire comes to them.

Putzie sighs feeling warmth to him, "That's so much better…" Then he gathers Jan into his arms starting to cuddle on the couch watching the snowflakes fall at the window. They both kiss each other a few times while watching.

"Are you up to playing in the snow tomorrow?" Jan asked her boyfriend and then he nodded and replied, "Front of your house! 12:00! Be sure to get ready to be pelted with snowballs!"

"You wish!" Jan giggles while shushing trying not to wake her parents. The pair sat there cuddling for a while as the warmth came to them from the heater and the fire. It felt so cozy that Jan felt a little tired.

Putzie noticed his girl yawning and asked, "Tired?" She nodded slowly and then Putzie suggests, "I think you should get back upstairs. I don't want your parents to get upset or anything…"

"Putzie…" Jan says, "She specifically said no funny business. But this is serious business. (Yawn) And I don't want to go back to bed… This is the warmest I ever felt in my entire life…" Then she finished with a loud yawn and stretch and Putzie laughs softly.

"You're really cute when you're sleepy." He lays back down on the couch and Jan lays down on top of him with her head on his chest. He pulled a blanket on top of the both of them. She snuggles into him getting more warm and comfortable and closes her eyes. Putzie on the other hand, stayed awake for a few more minutes watching more snow falling. They're gonna have one hell of a snow day! But their first! He seems really excited about it.

He was about to say something to Jan but noticed she's fast asleep already all cuddled up on him, soft snores escaping her lips. He smiles and then kisses the top of her head stroking her hair. Her stuffed animal is still in his free arm. He tucked it in next to Jan and then wraps arms around her as she sighs contently nuzzling into him a little more. Then she slept on.

Putzie watched her sleep for a few more minutes until he grew tired too from the warmth coming from the fire, the heater, and mostly from his girl safe in his arms. The warm temperature carried him off to the land of dreams about playing in the snow with his best girl ever laughing and enjoying it for the first time.

 **What do you think of this one? This is my favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BE AWARE, this is the sad one. Make sure you get tissues to prepare yourself!**

It was the night before Mother's Day and the guys sat at Frosty's complaining about what they're doing on that holiday.

"I hate Mother's Day!" Doody shouted over the music from the jukebox.

"Oh yeah! Well get a load of Father's Day!" Rizzo smokes her cigarette.

Sandy said, "I made beautiful flowers and a card for my mom! She will love it!"

The whole gang looks at her and she asks, "what?"

Jan and Putzie were sitting at the booth next to them eating tons of ice cream eavesdropping on the conversation. Sandy got up noticing them and asks Jan, "Hey Jan! What are you doing on Mother's Day?"

She replies, "I'm gonna make her a wonderful breakfast!"

Sandy nodded liking that idea and then asks Putzie, "Hey Putzie! What are you doing on Mother's Day?"

Putzie stopped eating and slowly looked up for a moment which caused small silence at the gang looking at him. He stared at her for a few seconds and then got up and Kenickie asked, "Hey? Where are you going?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Putzie replied and was about to walk away.

Sonny shouts, "C'mon ya Putz! Sandy wants to know what your-"

Then Putzie exploded, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! OK? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT MOM THIS! MOTHER THAT! ALWAYS ABOUT MOTHERS! WHO EVEN CARES?" He knocked the milkshake down to the floor as if splat. He furiously ran out the door. Jan who was shocked gave an apologetic look and then ran out the door after him. "Putzie!" Jan shouted getting really worried, "Putzie!"

Putzie paid no attention to Jan as he ran off down the road. He collapsed on the sidewalk in fury and sadness. He just laid there with silent tears hoping to die. Jan finally found him a few feet away. "Putzie! There you are!" She kneeled down to him and asked, "Why did you run off like that? What happened?"

Putzie just laid there crying. Jan suddenly got worried. She had never seen him crying before. "Putzie? Why are you crying? Something wrong? Did I do anything to upset you?" "

No..." He finally said. "You're good..." He sat up facing her with tears falling down starting to shake.

Jan immediately hugs him getting him to calm down. His face is buried in her shirt taking deep breaths.

She asked, "So why were you mad at everyone? What's wrong?"

Putzie took a deep breath and then says slowly, "I never told anyone about this. And my dad doesn't even really care at all. When I was very young... My..." He can't spit it out. "I can't say it. I wish I can."

"You wanna come over to my place Putzie? Then we can talk about it?" Jan asked. And then he nodded his tears still falling.

Then Jan stood up her arm reaching to him. He grabbed it and stood up.

Jan wraps an arm around him as they walk over to Jan's house. Putzie sat on the couch still in tears.

Jan asked, "Do you need anything? Some tea? Hot chocolate? Water?"

He shook his head. "I'm ok."

"Is there something you need to tell me. Just tell me anything. I'm here for you... Always..."

Those words made Putzie's mind function. He remembers this moment from when he was around seven.

Flashback...

He walked in the hospital room to see his mom. She couldn't stop coughing. She has only a few moments left because the doctors tried to help with anything.

"Mama?" He walked in asking if she's alright.

A beautiful blonde woman lays in bed looking very weak. She looks at him and smiles saying softly, "Come here baby..." She pats the side of the bed as he climbs on the bed next to her.

"Mama? Will be alright again? Will you play with me?"

She smiles sadly and says, "I'm afraid I won't honey. But I promise I will see you again soon... I promise." And then she coughed.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked tears filling his eyes. "I'm going to go to heaven," she replied weakly.

He knows what heaven is at that age. He started crying and begging for her to not go. "I know baby. I know." She soothes wiping her son's face. "It's hard. But someday you have to face it. But always remember, I'll be here in your heart." She points to his chest her tears falling too. "I love you Roger... My beautiful little boy..." He hiccuped more tears flowing down, "I love you too mama..."

"I'm here for you... Always..."

Then she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly for the last time. "Mama?" He tried to wake her just to tell her more. Then he grew worried. "Mama? Mama! MAMA!" He screamed that the hospital hears what happened. Then the line on the monitor forms a straight line.

Present...

"Putzie... Putzie!" He shook out of the flashback as his girlfriend asked, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her with tears continuing to form. He says slowly, "That was what my mom said..."

"Your mom said what?" Jan asked.

"She said... 'I'm here for you... Always...' Those were her final words..."

Jan suddenly asked, "You mean she..." Her heart pounds feeling really bad.

"Yeah Jan... She died when I was seven... From influenza..."

She felt her heart shatter when she heard this. That's why he hardly celebrates Mother's Day.

"Oh Putzie... I'm so sorry." Jan said her tears coming down as well. She hugs him tightly as they both cry longer than they care to remember.

Putzie then stops crying for a moment and then finishes, "Every Mother's Day or her birthday, I went to the cemetery alone to visit. I used to visit everyday since she was buried. I cut school to stay there for a while. Until the security found me. Then I only visited twice a year."

Jan sniffled wiping away her tears. "I'm really sorry Putzie. I didn't know."

"It's alright." He whispers taking a couple deep breaths.

"What about your dad?" She asked. Putzie said, "He missed her very much. But he hardly cares much about me. Not like he abuses or anything, just doesn't really care much."

"Awwwww..." She hugs him and he returns the embrace.

He calmed down and asked, "Do you mind if we can stay like this? I'm really happy your here with me. I don't want you to go too."

Jan with tears flowing down nodded.

So the pair spent the rest of the night like that, though Jan's parents found them at one point in their embrace. They told them what had happened. Her mom officially welcomed him in anytime since he's all alone now.

The next day on Mother's Day, Putzie and Jan both went to the cemetery to see his mom. He kneeled down and started to talk to the grave believing that she's here next to him. He told her his life is going good. His friends are good. He's got a wonderful girlfriend. And then he starts laughing and crying at the same time. Jan kneeled down behind him and then wraps arms around him.

They don't know how long they sat there for but soon Jan asked, "You want me to leave you alone?" Putzie replied shaking his head, "It's fine."

She snuggles into him as he says goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the last for now because of college going on! But you can give me some idea between Putzie and Jan. I promise to post more!**

Putzie yawned for the millionth time as he sluggishly went into the classroom where Jan was waiting for him.

"Hey Putzie!" Jan stood up and then hugged him.

"Hey..." His voice a little low.

Jan suddenly got a little worried after releasing, "You ok? You sound really deep."

He nodded saying he's ok yawning. Jan buys it and then sits back down at the lab table with him as the bell rings.

Their science teacher begins to lecture. Jan rests her chin on her hand trying to listen but ends up staring into space.

Putzie's eyes start to grow heavy and soon he slowly leans forward on the desk his head ending up on it without noticing it.

Jan's thoughts were snapped out when she heard rumbling coming from next to her. She slowly turns her head to a sleeping Putzie and smiles. He was so tired.

She wishes to leave him be, but the teacher will whip him if he slept through another class. She immediately shook him.

"Putzie! Putzie! Wake up!"

He snorted and opened his eyes that are hung low. He sat up trying to watch the lecture. But then he felt his head plop back on the lab table.

Jan noticed it again and then whispers shaking him awake, "Putzie! Are you sure your ok? You look like you haven't slept in a thousand years!"

Putzie yawned and sat up and croaked, "That's alright. I'm fine. Make sure you turn off the lights..." Then his head leans forward and Jan stopped him.

"Putz! You're gonna get whipped if you sleep though class!" He sat up his eyes wide.

"What's going on back there?" The teacher asked. Jan quickly replied, "Nothing! Continue!"

He shook his head and went back to writing on the chalkboard.

Jan looked to Putzie again and panicked. He sat up with his head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth opening up about to snore. She immediately closed his mouth to keep quiet. She lets go and noticed it opened up again, and then shut it.

The teacher looked back to the kids and to the couple and asked, "What on earth are you two doing?"

Jan realized her hands were holding Putzie's head. She carefully shook his head to wake him, "He's ok!"

Putzie opens his eyes finally. And Jan says to him, "You gotta stay awake!"

He tried but failed once more leaning on the table. Jan sighed giving up and left him alone for a moment until...

"Roger, can you tell me what is the fungi?"

Jan's eyes widened and she slapped his back to wake him to answer. He sat up and shouted, "The French Revolution!" Then he fell back out of the stool causing a commotion.

"Putzie!" Jan shouted, and jumped off the stool and asked, "Are you ok?"

He slowly admitted, "No... I feel horrible. My head really hurts... My throat hurts... And I just want to sleep..." Then he coughed.

She felt his forehead and it was really warm. "Putz! You're burning up! You have a fever!"

"Is everything ok?" The teacher asked. Jan stood up and asked, "Can we be excused? He doesn't feel so good."

He sighed, "Suit yourself." She helped Putzie up and then went out the door of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" He asked tiredly.

Jan replied, "Home. Just so you can get some shut-eye. You were dozing off during class."

"I'm sorry Jan..." Jan walked him home which is down the block.

Putzie asked, "What about you? You don't want to miss class do you?"

"Who even cares?" She asked and rolled her eyes supporting him as they walk to his place.

"Is your dad home?" She asked as they step inside.

"Naaaahhh... He's gone to the beach to close up for the season. He's spending a few nights by there."

"So your all alone?"

"Yeah..." Jan sat him down on the crappy couch and removed his jacket reveling his white shirt. He then shivered. "Too cold…"

She wraps a blanket on him as he coughs. He leans into her and yawned, "Night Jan..." She chuckled because it's not even nighttime, "Rest up Putzie. I love you..." She kissed his head as he drifts off to a much needed sleep.

It seemed like hours later, Putzie opened his eyes. He noticed he laying down on his couch with a blanket on top of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes coughing. He also noticed Jan isn't in the room. He was about to be sad until Jan came in the living room with a bowl of soup.

"Oh hey! You're awake," she says cheerfully.

"Heeeeey..." He stretched and yawned which turned into a cough. He asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Jan replied putting the bowl on the coffee table, "Only five hours."

Putzie asked, "What's that? It smells delicious."

"I made it out of some things I found in you kitchen if you don't mind. It's soup."

He took the bowl and slurped some of it. Then his eyes widened,

"Is this vegetable noodle?" "And bacon." "I really don't mind at all because this soup is amazing! How did ya cook like that?"

Jan replied, "Sometimes I can cook other than eat!" She giggles as she sat next to him after he finished the soup. "That started to make me feel a little better." "How do you feel?" She asked.

And he replied, "I'm feeling a bit better. Still tired, and my throat hurts a little. But it's starting to get better." Jan smiles cheerfully. "I'm really glad to hear that!" Then her smile disappears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She replied, "It's just. When your sick, you won't be able to do anything fun with me."

"Of course I will. It's just gonna be today I'll get better by tomorrow!"

"But I just want to do something now." She wined.

Putzie asked, "What do you want to do then?"

She whispers, "Close your eyes."

He nodded and then did not noticing her lips touched his.

As they both kissed, concerned for her health though passionate, Putzie immediately let go and whispers, "I don't want you to get sick too."

"I can manage..." She replied. Putzie nodded a bit nervously and then says, "I think I should sleep a little more. Thanks for everything Jan."

"You're welcome." She replied back as he laid back and closed his eyes.

The next day, he was all better. But as soon as he came to class, he noticed that Jan has her head is laying on an open textbook sitting on the stool.

He shook his head smiling at the picture, came over and then shook her shoulder to wake her, "Jan? Sweetheart? Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up. "Oh hey..." She says her voice sounding congested.

"I see you caught what I had!" Putzie chuckles cheerfully.

Jan frowned at him. "Not funny Putzie. I didn't know it would be this contagious!" She shouted weakly and stumbled off the stool.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She admitted, "No... I feel horrible. My head hurts... My throat hurts... And I just want to sleep..." Then she coughed loudly.

Putzie shook his head chuckling and then says, "Come on. I'll take ya home." Then he scoops her into his arms and carried her bridal style to his car.

"What about class? You don't want to miss that do you?" She asked yawning.

"Who even cares?" Putzie asked and puts the car in drive as his girlfriend drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my angel..."


End file.
